


Until It Hurts

by AliKat7



Series: Game of Thrones Fanvideos [15]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliKat7/pseuds/AliKat7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i></i><br/><b>"You were wrong to love her, a voice whispered. You were wrong to leave her, a different voice insisted."<br/></b><br/>Jon - Chapter 48, A Storm of Swords by George R.R. Martin</p><p>A fanvid for the tempestuous couple, Jon Snow & Ygitte: a born bastard/brother of the Night's Watch and wildling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Auria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auria/gifts).



> Auria sent me this song and I thought it was perfect for Jon and Ygritte. And this is for Auria, the Wildling Princess, for being such a good friend to me especially through some rough patches lately!


End file.
